


Keeping You A Secret

by dracomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows very closely, Harry and Draco share a secret relationship. Will Draco be able to protect him, or will Harry die without ever experiencing true love? NC17 in Ch3 , character death, m/m, first time, bottom!Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I'm Hiding Under My Skin

CH 1: What I'm Hiding Under My Skin

Meet me in the Room of Requirement. Tonight at 9. -H

Draco read the note over and over in his head as he sat in the library anxiously awaiting the meeting. He was leaning over a solid oak table in the back of the library where rows of stacks shielded him from other students sharing the room. In his hand he held the square piece of parchment inscribed with messy, uneven handwriting. Running his thumb over a crease where the note had been folded tightly, the Slytherin glanced up at the Grandfather clock against the wall. It was 8:27.

Scowling, Draco crumpled the parchment in his palm and brought his hand up to his chin, where he rested his head impatiently. He could have sworn it had been 8:27 five minutes ago.

As the time passed ever so slowly, Draco started to tap his fingers against the table's surface, closing his eyes and thinking to himself. He and Potter had been meeting like this in secrecy for the past several months; each time becoming closer and closer.

It started out by mistake. Draco had been patrolling the halls late at night, doing his Prefect duties, when he had discovered Potter sneaking around after hours using an invisibility cloak. At first he had been thrilled at the idea of turning in the Wonder Boy to Professor Snape, causing Gryffindor house to lose points, but Potter had surprised him. He told Draco that he had seen him on some sort of map, sneaking around different parts of the castle when he was supposed to be in class and at late hours of the night. For fear of being blackmailed, they agreed to let it slide. That was until it happened again. That time, Draco was certain he would dock points, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to take the matter to his head of house. He feared people would become suspicious of his actions outside of class; that they would catch on to what he was really up to. He let it slide again.

After those two incidents, Draco seemed to notice his rival more than usual. In classes, in the Great Hall, and around the castle he would catch the boy's eyes on him and look away quickly, frowning to hide his blushing cheeks. Even his fellow Slytherins noticed Potter acting strange around him. His retorts weren't nearly as snide as they had been previous years and he had even tried pulling something odd in Potions class one day.

Draco had been brewing Veritaserum when he left his cauldron to grab an extra vial from the cabinet. To his dismay and discomfort, Potter had gotten up to go to the cabinet as well and although Draco tried to ignore him, the Gryffindor's hand had brushed over his and he could have sworn it had stayed there for an unnecessarily long moment, his fingers on the top of Draco's knuckles. Since no one had been looking, he didn't react right away, but that night, Draco was determined to find out what Potter had been playing at this whole time.

Following him out of the Great Hall after dinner, Draco cornered the Gryffindor boy in a hallway and demanded to know what was going on. At first, Potter acted as though he was clueless, but the Slytherin prodded until he finally got his answer. Shockingly, that answer had been Potter lunging forward and pressing his lips on his, an act which Draco resisted right away. However, the second time he did it, the Slytherin gave in. Unsure what had come over him, he ran back to his dormitory and avoided Potter for the next week completely. However, after seven days had passed since they had even shared a glance, Draco received a tiny folded up piece of parchment at his desk after Potions. It was from Potter, telling him to be at the girl's bathroom on the first floor at 9 pm. Reluctant at first, Draco complied.

It was at that confrontation that Potter told him about how he had been feeling the past few years. Draco was angry at first, disgusted at the thought of his sworn enemy having a crush on him, but after an hour or so of talking, Draco realized that he too had a crush.

Since that night, they had been meeting in various places around the castle to talk once or twice a week. Potter had been relieved to have some time to escape the angst which was going on between his two best friends and Draco was happy to spend time away from his Slytherin friends whom he had been becoming increasingly bored with this year.

After about a month of secret meetings, the Gryffindor kissed him again. They had been in the Room of Requirement discussing a Charms test when Draco went into his bag to retrieve his notes and when he turned around, Potter scooted up next to him, placing a kiss softly on his lips.

For the next few months they kept getting closer. One goodnight kiss turned into several goodnight kisses and onto a goodnight snog and then entire meetings just filled with snogging.

Of course, it wasn't just about the snogging. They still spent time complaining about classes, sharing their own dumb memories, and of course arguing. They argued quite a lot. It was usually Draco who instigated it. He would say something crude against muggleborns or Gryffindor house and Potter would take immediate offense. Luckily, all their fights could be solved with more snogging.

The end of the year was approaching and Draco knew just how important this was. See, although he and the Boy Who Lived had been sharing a secret relationship, the Dark Lord had made other plans for the Slytherin.

When Draco had gone home for Christmas, he had been devastated to find that things were not well at Malfoy Manor. His home had been converted to headquarters for his aunt Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself. His parents, although having no say in the matter, were also forced to comply with Voldemort's orders and the first thing on his to-do list was to kill Headmaster Dumbledore; and Draco was to be the one to do it.

As much as he wished to refuse, Draco didn't want to displease the Dark Lord for fear that he would end up dead – as well as his family. The day before returning to Hogwarts, Voldemort branded Draco with his mark, imprisoning him to the Death Eaters.

Upon returning to school, the Slytherin had become much more standoffish and even refused to look Potter in the eyes when they would meet. He didn't want the Gryffindor to find out that he was part of the Death Eaters now, even if it had been against his will. He knew it would upset the other boy, potentially make him not want to see him again. Draco couldn't let that happen because not only was he recruited into Voldemort's army during Christmas break, he had also come to the realization that he had fallen in love with Harry Potter.

Glancing up at the clock again, Draco sighed. It was 8:46. He stood up, stuffing the note into his pocket and grabbing his bag.

As he left the library, he began to worry. There were only two weeks left of classes which meant he needed to find some way of getting out of killing the headmaster, and he needed to do it fast. He also needed to find some way of telling Potter. There must be some way he could break it to him without the Gryffindor becoming too upset. He was terribly nervous though. It was probably better left unsaid.

Approaching the bare, stone wall which he had grown accustomed to this past year, Draco looked around. The coast was clear so he closed his eyes. "Take me to Harry Potter." He whispered.

The stone shifted and the door became visible. Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped inside.

It was the same room they had been using all year. It was arranged to look like a mix between both the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms. Flames burned within a fireplace against the far wall. Silver tapestries hung on the walls and a soft, gold rug was laid out in the middle of the floor. A desk and two chairs sat at one corner of the room and a long leather sofa was at the other. Sitting on the sofa, looking up at him was the Gryffindor himself.

Draco sighed and walked forward, as Potter stood up from his seat. They stepped towards each other, silently embracing once they met. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and tilted his head up, pressing his lips against the Slytherin's. Draco rested his hands gently on the boy's shoulders and accepted the kiss.  
"Hi." Harry said, smiling once they pulled apart.

"Hi." Draco looked away, forcing a weak smile.

The Gryffindor cocked his head and furrowed his brow. He took one hand and rubbed the blonde's back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco said quickly, pulling away a little more and dropping his hands to his sides.

"You're lying." Potter looked at him with an expression as if he didn't want to be tested tonight.

"It's fine," the Slytherin continued to look away. "I'm just distracted is all."

Potter grabbed Draco's hands and leaned forward so their faces were almost touching. "Well let me distract you from your distractions." He kissed him again but Draco turned his head.

"Draco what's the matter?" He frowned.

"It's nothing, I told you."

"Don't lie to me."

"Just drop it, Potter." He pulled himself free and sat down on the sofa, his hands folded between his knees.

The Gryffindor put his hands at his hips. "I told you not to call me that anymore. Call me Harry."

Draco looked at the floor. "It's a habit."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well then break the habit."

The Slytherin looked up at him and glared, not responding.

The brunette sat down next to him, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care if you don't want to."

Draco folded his arms at his chest and looked the opposite direction from Harry. "Can't you just drop it?"

Harry reached forward and grasped the boy's chin, turning his head so they were facing each other. "No."

Draco pulled his hand away and glared into Harry's green eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen during Christmas?"

The blonde turned his face away again, looking at the floor. "You're such a prat." He whispered under his breath.

"I know that it was a while ago, but you haven't been the same since then."

Draco continued not to answer.

"You barely look at me, let alone talk to me anymore. And you haven't been eating."

"You've been watching me at dinner?" Draco turned to shoot him a dark glare.

"I've been worried about you." Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder but the Slytherin swatted it away.

"Well you don't have to be, alright? There were just some things that happened with my family which I do not care to talk about and are no matter to you, now just drop it!" His voice was verging on a shout and he went to stand up from the sofa but Harry grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back down roughly.

They sat there silently; Draco looking down at the floor, his chest heaving with anger, and Harry staring at the Slytherin's face, waiting for him to regain his composure.

"Stop fighting with me." Harry said softly.

"Stop prying into my personal affairs." Draco's voice had calmed.

"Okay." The Gryffindor sighed and leaned over, moving his hand up to the back of Draco's head. He placed a gentle kiss right below the boy's earlobe.

Draco closed his eyes and didn't move. He wanted to tell Harry about what had happened at the manor and he wanted to tell him about the Dark Lord's plan, but he was terrified that doing so would make him disappear forever.

The brunette placed another kiss on Draco's neck, sifting his fingers through his hair.

"Potter..." He whispered, feeling himself relax at the boy's touch.

"Shh...Harry. Call me Harry." The Gryffindor brought his free hand up to Draco's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

Draco parted his lips, kissing back gently. He put his hands at the back of the other boy's head.

Harry maneuvered himself on the sofa so he was kneeling on the cushion. He turned Draco's body so he was almost laying down. Pushing the blonde back until his head rested on a red plush pillow, Harry put one knee between Draco's legs so he was straddling his thigh.

Draco let out a tiny, breathy noise when he was shifted on the sofa. They had snogged on the sofa loads of times before, one on top of the other, but they had always stopped before anything too physical occurred. For some reason this felt different.

Harry was caressing Draco's neck with his hands, running his fingertips along the edge of the Slytherin's collar. He lowered himself down so his hips were resting right above Draco's.

The blonde took one hand and held Harry's cheek. With the other hand he brushed his fingertips over the boy's back, watching as his eyelids fluttered at the touch. Since the brunette was straddling him, Draco felt the boy's hardness in between his legs as it pressed against his thigh.

Harry flattened his palms on Draco's chest and ran them down to his hips then back up, feeling the Slytherin arch slightly. He kissed him eagerly, letting his tongue dance over the tip of Draco's and caress the inside of his mouth. Harry began to pull at the top button on Draco's shirt. The blonde opened his eyes suddenly and stopped kissing.

What was Harry doing? They had never seen each other without clothes on and Draco swallowed heavily, realizing that if this were to get much further along, Harry would see the Dark Mark and he would have to explain himself.

"Draco, it's okay." The Gryffindor whispered, pulling open the first button and moving down to the second one.

"I...I don't know about this..." The blonde's voice was uneven. He glanced down. Harry had gotten the first three buttons undone and had moved his lips down to his bare chest. Draco tightened his fingers around the fabric on the brunette's back and slid his other hand into his dark, messy hair.

"Shh..." Harry whispered, his breath hot against Draco's skin as his lips continued to move down with each new button undone. "We can go slow."

Draco arched his back and let out a high pitched moan when Harry got to the last button and brushed his fingertips over the sensitive skin below his navel. He ran his tongue up the Slytherin's abdomen to his neck and to his mouth where he took him in another kiss. Draco's body shuddered with pleasure and also fear of what would happen next.

Harry put both hands on the edge of Draco's unbuttoned shirt and began to pull it over his shoulders. Draco lifted his hands to grip Harry's wrists.

"Harry." He said, looking into the boy's eyes pleadingly.

"What's the matter? Let me take it off." He pushed Draco's hands out of the way and went back to the shirt.

"No...I'd rather leave it on." The Slytherin pulled his hands back down again.

Harry frowned. "Why?" He grasped one side and began to pull, exposing Draco's bicep.

"Because." Draco shrugged the hand off and pulled the shirt back up.

Harry rolled his eyes. He thought this was some kind of joke or some dumb Malfoy thing. "Come on, it's okay. It's just me..." He leaned forward, tugging the fabric down just as Draco brought his hands up to push him away. It was enough though. The top of the dark tattoo had been visible for a brief moment. A moment long enough for Harry to have seen the mark and pull back in surprise. His eyes widened and his face paled. Looking away, Draco slid himself out from under Harry's body and scrambled to pull his shirt back up.

"Draco..." His voice was weak as Harry blinked his eyes in shock.

The blonde fumbled at the buttons to dress himself again, he didn't want to look at Harry's face. He didn't want to be here any longer. This had been a mistake.

"Draco, what was that?" Harry's voice rose.

"You know what it is." He spoke under his breath.

"How long has it been there?"

Draco didn't answer, but shot up from the sofa, pacing to the other side of the small room.

"How long has it been there?" Harry was yelling now, and he too stood up from his seat.

"Since Christmas." Draco folded his arms at his chest, holding himself as if to cower away.

"That was months ago!" The Gryffindor threw his arms up in the air. "You've been hiding this from me since Christmas?"

"Harry, I can explain..." Draco's voice was pathetic as his back was turned to the other boy.

"You're one of them?" He reached his arm out and pulled the Slytherin around so he was facing him. "You're one of them now?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Draco looked into his eyes, desperate for him to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco looked away. Harry's eyes were angry, piercing into him like knives. "I...I didn't know how."

The Gryffindor shook his head and pursed his lips together. "Brilliant. If you've been hiding this from me, what else have you been hiding?"

Draco's heart sank. He could feel his knees becoming weak. He wanted to run away, out of the Room of Requirement and far, far away. "Harry, I'm sorry."

"What else have you been hiding, Draco?" He stepped forward, fists clenched and voice low.

The blonde looked up tentatively. His heart was pounding as he let out a staggered breath. "Dumbledore." He said quietly.

Harry's face contorted in confusion as he put his hands on his hips. "What about Dumbledore?"

Draco swallowed. His eyes darted around the room anxiously. "I've been instructed to kill him."

Harry's jaw dropped and his brow furrowed even more. "What?"

"If I don't do it then he'll kill me. And my family. You don't understand..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"How could you keep this from me?" Harry ran his hand through his hair, his voice still in the range of shouting. "You know how close I am to him. You know we've been meeting about the horcruxes."

Draco hitched his breath. A tear ran down his cheek.

"I take it you've told them all about that, too." The Gryffindor glared.

"No, no I haven't said a word. I promise!" Draco whimpered.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Harry yelled, waving his hand in the air angrily towards the Slytherin.

"Harry, it wasn't my choice. What was I supposed to do, let him kill me?"

"You should have told me." He lowered his voice and looked down at the floor.

"I know...I know...I'm sorry." Draco stepped towards him, but Harry backed away.

"Stop apologizing."

"I...I..." Draco sobbed, reaching his hand out to the Gryffindor who turned him down and backed away again.

"When is it going to happen?" Harry interrupted.

"Wh..what?" Draco tilted his head slightly in puzzlement.

"Dumbledore. When are you supposed to..." His voice trailed off. He didn't want to say it.

"Next week." The Slytherin swallowed again, his mouth was dry and he felt extremely drained.

"That should be enough time." Harry walked past Draco, bending down to pick up his bag which was sitting on the floor next to the desk.

"What are you going to do?" Draco perked his head up and turned around, aware that Harry was getting ready to leave.

"I really shouldn't be telling you now, should I?" He narrowed his eyes at the blonde who looked pitiful standing there with tear marks on his face.

Draco looked at the floor.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. Find a way to stop this." He headed towards the door.

"Harry, if I don't do this...he'll kill me." Draco spoke wearily, unsure if it would even matter to the Gryffindor now.

Harry paused and reached towards the door handle. "I won't let you die."

Draco looked up, but as he did, Harry had already swung open the door and walked out.

The Slytherin stood there in silence. He felt his fingers go numb and more tears well into his eyes. Reaching a shaky hand into his pocket, Draco pulled out the crumpled note. He squeezed it in his palm and collapsed onto his knees, breaking into a fit of sobs.

He stayed in the Room of Requirement that night, unfit to go back to his dormitory. He sat on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa, staring into the fireplace and clinging onto Harry's last words to him, "I won't let you die."


	2. The Things I Do For You

CH 2: The Things I Do For You

Harry never did find a way to stop Dumbledore's death. When Draco refused to carry out the Dark Lord's orders, Professor Snape did the deed himself.

That night, before the murder, Draco had been searching the castle for Harry. It had been over a week and there hadn't been any notes, no late night conversations, and this time Harry was the one refusing to look him in the eye. Even though they had gone days without speaking before, this period was the worst it had ever been. Draco knew the Gryffindor was angry with him. He knew he regretted the last year they had shared together in secrecy. Yet inside him, Draco prayed that he would be forgiven.

At the Astronomy Tower that night, after Snape killed the Headmaster, Draco tried to leave as fast as he could, afraid that he would somehow be given the blame. He ran down the spiral staircase, his mind racing and legs wobbly from fear. When he reached the bottom, the rest of the Death Eaters including his aunt and godfather ran past him, intent on wreaking more chaos before their escape. Draco pulled himself away into a dark corner nearby.

He leaned against the cold stone wall and brought a shaky hand to his mouth. He shut his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and get a hold of himself before surmising a plan for his own escape. After several moments; however, he heard someone coming down the staircase several feet away. Opening his eyes, Draco scooted into the shadows a little more, holding his breath as the figure made its way down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, Draco's heart skipped a beat. It was Harry. He was hurrying down the hall and Draco swore he could hear him crying.

"Potter!" Draco called quietly, pushing himself off from the wall and running after him. The boy didn't respond, but kept running forward. "Harry!"

Still no response, just muffled crying and hurried steps.

Draco caught up behind him and reached his hand to the Gryffindor's arm, pulling him around in mid step. Harry's eyelids were puffy and red and his skin was paler than normal. His cheeks were wet from crying. Furrowing his brow, the brunette shrugged off Draco's hand and continued to walk at a quickened pace.

"Harry..."

Spinning around with obvious frustration, Harry bunched up his fist and slammed it into Draco's jaw, causing the blonde to stagger backwards and run into the wall behind him.

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled, his nostrils flaring and eyes sharp with rage.

Draco brought a hand to his face, gently touching the tender, bruising skin. Harry turned around and ran. Draco watched the Gryffindor bolt down the hall and turn the corner, leaving him alone in the dark corridor. That was the last time he saw the Boy Who Lived for a very long time. The next time would be under very different circumstances.

It was a late Thursday evening at the end of March and the wind was blowing in heavy gusts outside Malfoy Manor. Draco sat in one of the many studies on the second floor quietly reading to himself when suddenly he heard a clamor from downstairs. Setting the book down on a table next to him, he tilted his head trying to get a clear idea of what was going on down there. It sounded as though there was a group of people in the drawing room, but Draco couldn't make out what they were saying as their voices sounded like mere murmurs from where he was.

He stood up and walked over to the closed door, pressing his ear against it to try and hear more clearly. He could make out his father's voice. It was high pitched and nefarious and he seemed to be pleased with himself about something. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Draco stepped back quickly, his eyes going wide from surprise. His mother stood before him, her eyelids dark from lack of sleep. She had an uneasy expression on her face.

"Darling, you must come downstairs. The Snatchers found some people hiding out in the woods. They think one of them is Harry Potter."

Draco's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"They're not sure, but they want you to identify him." She held out her hand and gently pulled her son from the room.

"Wh-why do they want me to do it?" His voice quivered.

"You've had the most contact with him; you would know best." She wrapped her hand around his upper arm and led him down the stairs. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his stomach turning as they approached the drawing room.

Lucius stood in the middle of the room, two Snatchers were off to the side holding onto what seemed like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco didn't look at them directly. As much as he hated them, he knew they were Harry's friends and he didn't want to give them away if he could help it.

His father strode towards him, putting his hand on his shoulder. He had a strangely excited look in his eyes. "Draco, come here. They think this is Harry Potter."

Lucius walked him past the Snatchers and it was then that Draco could see Harry kneeling on the floor beside the fireplace. His face was all disfigured, his hair long and grungy, and his hands were tied behind his back, but he knew it was him. It had been almost an entire year since they had last seen each other and Draco never thought he would see Harry again. At least not alive.

"Well, Draco?" His father said, stepping towards him. "Is it Harry Potter?"

Draco swallowed, not looking into Harry's puffy red face. "I can't...I can't be sure." He tried to keep his voice strong but inside his heart was breaking.

"You're not looking close enough!" Lucius furrowed his brow and pushed Draco forward a little more.

This time Draco couldn't help but look into the boy's face. If it hadn't been for Harry's eyes, he really may not have been able to recognize him, but he could never forget the Gryffindor's deep green eyes.

The brunette finally looked at him straight on. He was breathing heavily and had an expression of fear and distrust, as if he were expecting Draco to give him away. Lucius hovered over his son's shoulder.

"If we are the ones to hand Potter over..."

Draco's eyes grew heavy. He didn't want to hear it. He looked away as the Snatchers snapped at Lucius from behind him.

"What's that there?" His father pointed. "Is that the scar?"

Draco drew a quick breath. "No, I don't think it is."

"You're not even looking!" He pushed the blonde boy to his knees so he was face to face with Harry on the floor. The brunette flinched. Draco knelt there looking into Harry's eyes, tears coming to his own. He knew he would be killed if he lied to the Dark Lord, but then again, Harry would be killed if he didn't.

"I don't think it's him." He spoke finally, standing up and walking to Narcissa who put her arm around his back.

Suddenly, the clicking of heels emerged from the hall and Bellatrix entered the room.

"Cissy, what's going on in here?"

Narcissa went to her sister and they began to converse. Draco felt his knees become shaky. He glanced over at Harry again. He looked utterly terrified at the sight of the dark haired witch.

His aunt started to argue with the Snatchers and she drew her wand.

Please don't kill him. Please don't kill him. Draco thought to himself, but Bellatrix was not interested in killing Harry at the moment. Instead she picked him up roughly by the shirt and pushed him to one of the Snatchers.

"Take him and the Weasley to the cellar. Leave the Mudblood here." She approached Granger as Greyback hustled the boys out of the room. Draco watched tentatively as Harry was taken away.

Narcissa approached and took her son by the arm, leading him into another room. She sat him down in one of the armchairs and held him by both shoulders.

"Darling, are you sure that wasn't Potter?"

Draco looked away and nodded.

"Because if it is, you know we will be completely forgiven; our family could go back to normal..."

"Our family was never normal." He scoffed.

Suddenly, a blood curdling cry came from the drawing room. Draco turned his head in that direction but his mother took his face in her hands and turned him back to face her.

"Don't worry about that." She cooed.

Draco was breathing heavily now. He knew Granger was being tortured in the other room and he prayed that Harry wouldn't be next.

There were more screams, but Narcissa continued to speak to him as if nothing were happening.

"The Dark Lord won't come unless we are absolutely certain that Potter is here." She nodded, still trying to get an answer out of her son.

"It's not him." Draco lied, wincing as another scream pierced through the walls.

Lucius entered the room.

"That Weasley boy keeps yelling from the cellar." He stated coldly. "Draco, go tell him to be quiet and check on the others while you're down there."

Draco gulped, nodding and standing up from the chair shakily.

"We'll be waiting right here." Narcissa encouraged, gesturing for him to leave the room.

Walking out into the hallway and looking into the drawing room, Draco caught a glimpse of Bellatrix holding Granger down on the ground.

"Crucio!" She screamed, pointing her wand at the girl. Granger twisted and writhed under her hold, screaming again. Draco looked away and hurried down the stairs to the cellar. He could hear the prisoners talking.

He got to the barred entrance and looked into the darkness. The voices stopped as he approached. "Harry." He whispered, squinting his eyes, trying to make out the boy's figure in the blackness. "Harry, it's me."

"Don't go mate, it's a trap."

"No, it's okay." Harry stepped forward from the shadows. He looked at Draco with a puzzled expression, scanning the stairs behind him and placing his hands on the bars. "Is there anyone else with you?"

"No," Draco frowned. Did the Gryffindor really think he was going to give him away? "It's just me."

Harry nodded.

"What is she doing to Hermione?" Ron shouted from the darkness.

Draco looked at the ground. "The Cruciatus curse...I don't think they're going to kill her."

"You don't think?" He came up behind Harry, his face screwed up in anger. "You disgusting git, when I get out of here I'm gonna kill you..."

"Ron, stop." Harry interrupted.

"I'm not the one doing it, Weasley. I can't help it." He continued to look down.

Ron bit back a retort and turned away.

There was another scream.

The ginger haired boy bit his lip and Harry squeezed the bars tighter. "If she dies..."

"She won't." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I can get you out of here."

Harry looked at him with disbelief. "He'll kill you."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He looked up, catching Harry's gaze. "What would it matter either way?"

The brunette stared for a moment into Draco's grey eyes. His expression seemed to soften.

"It's obviously a trap! Harry, don't listen to him!" Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Harry turned to face the other boy. "Give me a minute?"

The ginger glared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Trust me on this one. Go talk to Luna or something." He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"You're barking." Ron shook his head.

"Please." He said almost in a whisper.

Ron shot Draco a look of disgust and turned away, walking back into the darkness.

Harry turned again to Draco. "Why didn't you tell them it was me?" He whispered.

Draco frowned again. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Your family could have been saved."

"Yeah, but they would have summoned the Dark Lord. He would have killed you." Draco looked at him closely. His face was still mangled into disfigurement but Draco looked past it. It was still Harry.

"He's probably gonna kill me either way."

"I'm not going to be the one responsible for it." The blonde inched closer, longing to put his hands atop Harry's holding the gate's bars which separated them.

"So that's what this is about?" The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to have the blood on your hands."

Draco moved forward, frantically wrapping his fingers around Harry's. The brunette froze and looked down at them. Draco's heart was racing. "It's not like that! You now why I didn't tell them."

Harry swallowed and looked into his eyes again. They stood there for a moment, hands finally touching.

"What happened to your face?" Draco broke the silence.

"Just a Stinging curse, it should go back to normal in a little while...I hope." He shrugged.

Draco smiled a little, running his finger over the top of Harry's hand.

Suddenly a call came from the top of the stairs and Draco brought his hands away quickly, turning around to face his father.

"Draco, Bellatrix has asked that you fetch the Goblin. It's needed to identify the sword."

Draco nodded and turned back to Harry.

"Stand back." He whispered, gesturing to the brunette.

Harry obeyed and Draco drew his wand, unlocking the gate.

"Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you." He took the Goblin by the arm and ushered him out of the cellar.

"Griphook, you have to tell them it's fake. Please." Harry whispered as Draco shut the door, taking the Goblin up the stairs into the drawing room. Lucius patted his son on the back once he reached the top.

"Well done."

Draco looked at the floor as Bellatrix stood up and pulled Griphook to her.

"Goblin." She sneered.

Draco's eyes wandered around the room. Laying on the floor motionless was Granger, her eyes fluttering lightly as if she were about to go unconscious. At least she wasn't dead.

Narcissa came into the room and walked over to her husband and son.

"What took you so long?" She questioned, cocking her head at Draco.

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"In the cellar. You were down there for more than five minutes."

"Oh," he bit his lip. "I was checking to make sure all the prisoners were there."

"And?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"They are." He nodded.

"Good." Lucius smiled slightly.

All of a sudden a loud crack came from the direction of the cellar. Draco turned quickly.

"What was that?" Narcissa's voice rose in fear.

Draco began to hurry towards the nose but his father grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No. I'll call Wormtail."

A minute later the stout wizard came down the stairs and scurried to the prisoners.

Draco looked back at his aunt and the Goblin.

"It is a fake." Griphook folded his arms at his chest.

"Are you sure?" The witch glared into his tiny face.

"Yes."

She let out a sigh of relief. "So we can call him then."

Draco held his breath, his eyes widening. He knew if the Dark Lord were to come he would kill Harry.

Bellatrix pressed a finger against her Dark Mark. "He's on his way." She smiled. "Greyback, dispose of the Mudblood any way you like."

Yet just as the werewolf's expression began to twist at the possibilities, a loud interruption drew everyone's attention away, for Harry and Ron suddenly bolted into the room shouting.

The ginger haired boy shot Expelliarmus at Bellatrix, sending her wand in the air and into Harry's grasp.

Draco slid behind an armchair as curses were thrown across the room between his parents and the Gryffindor boys. Everything was happening too quickly. Bellatrix grabbed a hold of Granger and held a knife to her throat. She ordered Harry and Ron to drop their wands to the floor.

"Draco! Fetch them!" She yelled and the blonde boy came out from behind the chair, taking the wands and stepping back behind his parents.

Then, right before the boys were captured again, the crystal chandelier above them all unhinged from its screws and fell to the floor, the Malfoy's former house elf jumping from it gleefully. Shards of glass flew through the air, some of which sliced into Draco's face. He fell backwards, lifting a hand to the blood running down his cheeks. It stung, momentarily distracting him.

Bellatrix lunged forward across the broken chandelier as Ron grabbed Hermione, pulling her upright and pointing his wand at the others.

Draco ran over to Harry and pulled him behind a desk. Flashes of light zoomed around the room.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry cried, pulling free from his grip.

"Take these." He took the wands from his pocket.

The brunette looked up. "Harry, come on!" Ron called, dueling with Narcissa and Greyback.

"Thank you." Harry nodded, looking back at the blonde.

"Be careful." Draco whispered, handing the wands to him as the others around them fought through sparks and streams of hexes.

The Gryffindor took the wands eagerly. "I can't promise anything."

Then he stood up quickly, running to Ron and yelling Stupefy at Lucius who then toppled over.

In a flash, Harry, his friends, the house elf and the Goblin apparated out of the manor, Bellatrix's knife flying at them and disappearing with as well.

All was silent for a moment.

Finally, Narcissa hurried to her son and pulled him upright.

"Darling your face..." She touched a hand to his bloodied countenance.

Lucius stirred, laying on the floor.

"Where did they go?" He asked, his voice slurring as he regained consciousness.

"Apparated." Bellatrix hissed under her breath, clenching her fists.

Narcissa pointed her wand at Draco's face.

His eyes were fluttering and his chest was heaving up and down.

"Vulnera Sanentur" She whispered, healing the cuts. "There shouldn't be any scarring." She nodded and took her son in an embrace when the wounds mended.

Footsteps emerged into the room along with a slithering noise which Draco could only identify as the sound of the Dark Lord's pet snake. Everyone turned to face him. Bellatrix hurried across the room.

"My Lord!" She groveled before him.

"What has happened here?" He rose his voice. "Why is Wormtail dead?"

Lucius stood up and cocked his head. "My Lord?"

"He is dead! In the dungeon."

"It must have been Potter." Narcissa spoke softly. Draco looked at the floor covered in broken glass.

"Yes, my Lord, we had Potter and his friends but..." Narcissa lifted her head excitedly.

"And where are they now?" Voldemort scanned the room, his red eyes peering wickedly at each of the Malfoys.

"They escaped, my Lord." Narcissa looked down shamefully.

Voldemort's face twitched. He huffed a deep breath though his nostrils and clenched his teeth. "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?" 

He raised his wand, shooting red curses throughout the room, smashing everything in sight, breaking chairs and desks and throwing the furniture about. Bellatrix hid her head and Lucius pinned himself tight against a wall to avoid the hexes. Draco buried his face into his mother's shoulder as she held him. Greyback knelt down in a corner.

"They ambushed us and took our wands!" Bellatrix got on her knees pleadingly.

The curses ceased.

"It was Draco!" She pointed to the boy. "He let them take the wands."

"Bella!" Narcissa shouted, her brow wrinkling in fear as the Dark Lord approached them. Draco pulled away from his mother.

"Now, now Narcissa." Voldemort smiled menacingly. "I will not hurt your boy." He reached a hand forward and gestured for Draco to walk towards him.

Looking back at his mother, Narcissa nodded hastily, eyes wide. He stepped forward slowly, eyes darting away from the Dark Lord's hideous face.

"You let them take the wands?" Voldemort asked calmly, looking into the boy's face with a strange, gentle expression.

"P-Potter attacked me. He took them from me." Draco stammered, his heart beating so loud he hoped the Dark Lord couldn't hear it.

Voldemort nodded. "It is alright." He patted the blonde on the shoulder. Draco shuddered at the touch, his eyes widening. "I will find Potter and I will kill him." He smiled.

Narcissa pulled Draco to her again. He stood in her arms, his body stiff.

"Greyback, take care of Wormtail's body. It's a pity I have lost such a faithful servant." The Dark Lord sighed. Greyback nodded and bustled down to the cellar.

"We must call everyone together." Voldemort pursed his lips, concentrating. "When we find Potter, we will not show him any mercy. We will kill everyone who tries to help him, no matter who they are; pureblood or not. But leave Potter to me. I must be the one to kill him."

Draco closed his eyes, wishing for everything to be over. He hoped that knife hadn't hurt Harry when his aunt had thrown it. He hoped they would escape any harm. After everything, he just hoped Harry was alright.

Bellatrix stood up, smiling. "What is the next plan of action, my Lord?"

Voldemort took a deep breath and let a grin form at his lips. "War."


	3. I Won't Let You Go

CH 3: I Won't Let You Go

Harry and his friends left Malfoy Manor two days ago. Since they had gone, Lord Voldemort had assembled a large group of Death Eaters at the mansion in Wiltsire. The Malfoys tried to stay out of their business as much as they could, and Draco stayed inside his bedroom for the majority of that time, yet on the second day, something went terribly wrong.  


Draco was lying atop his bed, arms clinging to a silk covered pillow, hugging it against his body, when suddenly the muffled voices coming from downstairs stopped and there was a loud roar of anger. Sitting upright quickly, his eyes grew wide. The thundering voice rang through the entire mansion and Draco cringed, dropping the pillow and covering his ears.  


A surging pain stung through his left forearm. He gripped it tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a pained noise. He had never been called before. The pain didn't stop; in fact it became even more excruciating. Staggering to his feet, Draco knew he had to go downstairs. The Dark Lord was obviously summoning him for some reason and the blonde could barely imagine what it was about. Did he somehow find out about the lies he had told? Did he find Harry? Was Harry dead? Draco shook his head violently, trying not to think of the worst, even though he had learned to expect nothing but the worst this past year.  


The malignant scream ceased as Draco hurried down the stairs and entered the drawing room. At least ten Death Eaters were there. As he walked inside, black swirls of smoke poured into the room and more of Voldemort's servants appeared. The Dark Lord was standing at the fireplace, his snake coiling around his ankles. His face was twisted in fury and what also seemed to be fear.  


Lucius and Narcissa ran over from the corner of the room and pulled Draco by his sleeve to join them behind a tall, grey haired Death Eater. Huddling next to his mother, Draco listened closely as Voldemort began to speak.  


“My dear followers,” His voice was oddly weak, but his eyes glowed venomously red. “I have called you all here today because I have just learned of a very important piece of information.” The snake writhed beneath him. “Only moments ago I was given a glimpse into Harry Potter's mind...and it seems as though there will be a change of plan.”  


Bellatrix stepped towards him, her eyes narrowing. “What is it my Lord?”  


“Potter has stolen something of mine and he wishes to destroy it. Come to find out, he wishes to destroy many things of this sort.”  


Draco swallowed heavily. The Horcruxes. Voldemort knew about the Horcruxes.  


Bellatrix gasped and brought a hand to her mouth dramatically.  


“He is headed for Hogwarts. We must find him before he is able to destroy these items.”  


Draco looked at the floor nervously.  


“What do you propose we do, my Lord?” Yaxley piped up from the other side of the room.  


Voldemort rubbed his hands together contemplating that question. “At nightfall we will go to the castle.”  


“But my Lord, they will fight back.” Bellatrix stepped closer to him.  


“Yes. Yes they will.” A smile formed at his lips. “We must all search for Potter. Kill anyone who gets in your way.”  


“But there are purebloods...” Bellatrix furrowed her brow.  


“Yes, it is a pity they will have to die, but anyone who attempts to keep the boy from me will be punished.”  


The room was silent. Voldemort turned around, his back facing them now. “Once you find Potter, you must be sure to bring him to me alive.” He pulled the rigid wand from his robes and ran a thin, pale finger across it. “I must be the one to kill him.”  


Draco pursed his lips together, refusing to look up. Fear was coursing through his veins but he remained still.  


“Do you all understand?” The Dark Lord turned back around and scanned the room as everyone nodded and spoke under their breaths.  


“Yes, my Lord.”  


“I understand, my Lord.”  


Draco did not reply. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from shaking.  


“Very well. We shall assemble again at dusk.”

The next few hours seemed to lag for a strenuously long amount of time. Narcissa tried to convince her son to eat something before they left, but Draco refused. He was neither hungry nor could he feel any emotion other than fear. When the time came, the Dark Lord called everyone back into the Malfoy's drawing room and together they each apparated to a cliff overlooking Hogwarts castle.  


Draco was in no shape to be apparating and once he and his parents landed at the dark, crowded area, he buckled over and vomited. The reaction, though perfectly natural, was out of line for a highly esteemed Malfoy. His mother rubbed his back as he stood up, glancing out at the castle only a short distance away. There was a sparkling veil covering the entire thing and Draco guessed it was some sort of protection charm. When Voldemort ordered his army to commence the attack, each and every Death Eater raised their wands towards Hogwarts and blasted curses at the veil. Had the blonde not given his wand to Harry he would have been forced to participate in the attack as well.  


The noise that came from the curses contact with the protective charm was an earth shattering boom that shook the ground beneath Draco's feet and sent sparks flying into the air. The veil was strong and difficult to break through. They had only created a tiny ripple in the fabric-like matter when Voldemort let out a piercing cry. He fell to his knees and Bellatrix rushed to his aid. Everyone stopped their incantations and watched nervously, unsure how to properly respond. 

The Dark Lord knelt to the ground for a moment and it seemed as though he was in a great deal of pain. Swinging around quickly, he shot a flicker of green light at two random Death Eaters and they fell lifelessly to the ground. The Malfoys stared on, relief flashing to their faces as it had not been them who had been sacrificed.  


“My Lord, what has happened?” Bellatrix asked fearfully, extending a long-fingered, pale hand.  


Yet Voldemort slapped it away. He turned back towards the castle and pointed his wand, shooting a powerful stream of magic from the tip. The veil fizzled and a hole was burned through before everyone's eyes. Effortless, it seemed.  


“No...” Draco whispered quietly to himself, as the Dark Lord's face filled with satisfaction.  


Voldemort smiled cynically as he raised his arms up. Bellatrix let out a demented laugh.  


“We are ready.” He surveyed the group before him, nodding his head in triumph. “Remember, bring Potter to me alive.”  


Everyone stood still, awaiting the order to begin.  


“Go.” Voldemort yelled and just like that, clouds of black smoke spun up from the entire cliff as Death Eaters apparated onto the castle's grounds. Narcissa gripped a hold of her son's arm and Lucius took the other and they lifted up from the ground and flew through the air in wisps of dark matter. They landed in one of the corridors in the dungeons and without any expulsions of nausea. Draco could hear shouts from a mass of people sunning through the halls.  


“Lucius, why have you brought us here?” Narcissa's voice was anxious, weak. “It is unsafe for us inside the castle.”  


Lucius glanced around nervously. “You're right. The boathouse would be safer.”  


She nodded.  


“Come, let's go.” The white haired man grabbed onto his wife's arm and reached for Draco's. The boy pulled back.  


“Wait!” He shrieked. 

Narcissa and Lucius looked at their son with expressions full of bemusement.  


“Darling we have to leave now before we're spotted.” Narcissa's voice was pleading.  


“I...I have an idea....to get Potter.” His words trembled as they left his mouth.  


“No, Draco. Leave Potter to the others. We must protect ourselves.” His father replied.  


“But he won't see it coming if it's me. He won't see me as a great threat compared to them.” Draco attempted an air of confidence as he straightened his back and looked down the hall.  


“No.” Narcissa spoke firmly.  


“But mother, out of anyone, I will have the most knowledge of where he would be hiding, I can take him by surprise.”  


“I will not allow it-”  


“He has a point, Narcissa.” Lucius interrupted.  


The blonde woman looked at her husband coldly.  


“We will go with you, son.” He patted Draco lightly on the back.  


“No, it will be more suspicious that way. He'll feel threatened.” Draco needed them to let him go. He needed to find Harry and he needed to do it quick.  


“Take this then.” Narcissa pulled the dark wood wand from her robe and handed it to her son. “For when you find Potter.”  


Draco nodded and accepted the wand.  


“Darling you must promise to stay safe.” She put her hands on either side of his face.  


“Yes, mother.”  


She embraced him in her arms and placed a kiss on his cheek then pulled back quickly.  


Lucius nodded his head at Draco and he nodded back.  


Then in a flash of smoke, they disappeared.  


Draco tucked his mother's wand in his pocket and headed down the hall. He really had no idea where Harry would be. The Gryffindor common room? The Great Hall? He didn't know, but he was bound to find him.  


Glancing around a corner tentatively, Draco saw a hoard of Slytherin students scurry down the hall. He pulled himself back in order to avoid the stampede. As the students ran by, he recognized two boys at the back of the group and ran forward, pulling them by their collars into his hiding spot.  


“Oi, what do you think yer doin'?” Crabbe protested as he and Goyle spun around to glare at their former leader.  


“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” The taller of the two lifted an eyebrow.  


“Listen, you two need to help me find Potter. Have you seen him around anywhere?” Draco spoke frantically.  


“What are you doing looking for Potter?”  


“I'm going to bring him to the Dark Lord.” Draco said, his voice as confident as he could possibly make it sound.  


Goyle nodded, a skeptical look still upon his face.  


“Why doesn't the Dark Lord find Potter 'imself?” Crabbe retorted.  


“He's looking, everyone is...but if I find him...if we find him, we will be rewarded.”  


Crabbe and Goyle had always been rather dimwitted and full of greed – even Draco had always known of this – so it was easy to get the idea through to them.  


“Alright. Yeah, we'll help you find him, but it's a war out there, how are we gonna get to him?” They looked at the blonde expectantly, believing that he had the answer.  


“I don't quite know.” Draco looked at the floor, concentrating.  


A loud bang sounded from above and the walls around them shook. Draco tried to think fast. If Harry were looking for another hidden Horcrux, it would have to be somewhere secluded, somewhere where no one else would be able to find it. He pondered the possibilities in his head.  


“Come on, Malfoy, the ceiling could collapse any minute!” Goyle said in a tone of panic.  


Then it came to him. The place where everything is hidden.  


Draco swallowed and took the other boys by their robes. “The Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. If he's going to be anywhere, he'll be there.”  


And with a great pull upwards, Draco apparated them through the castle.  


They stood before the blank wall and Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes, still holding onto the other boy's by their arms.  


“Take me to Harry Potter.” He whispered under his breath.  


When he opened his eyes the door had appeared. Pulling it open gingerly, Draco stepped inside followed by Crabbe and then Goyle.  


“Stay quiet; we don't want to alarm him.” Draco nodded as the door closed slowly behind them.  


The room was full of junk piled high to the ceiling. Artifacts and furniture were strewn about. As they crept around the towers of clutter, Draco thought to himself. He hadn't considered the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were actually going to try and capture Harry. This posed a huge problem because he didn't know if he could take both of them at once. He would have to try and stun them before they could react too suddenly.  


Ahead, Draco heard a noise as if someone was rummaging through things. His heart sped up and his jaw clenched as they turned the corner to reveal Harry bent over a wooden box.  


“Potter!” Crabbe said enthusiastically and Harry looked up, pulling a shimmering tiara into his pocket and jumping back in shock.  


Draco shot a look at the stout boy at his side whose wand was raised, then he turned to look at Harry.  


“What are you doing here?” The Gryffindor asked calmly, standing up straight and exchanging glares with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's eyes were wide, desperate.  


“We're here to take you to the Dark Lord.” Goyle grinned proudly.  


“Is that so?” Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.  


“Yeah and yer outnumbered, so might as well just come quietly.” Crabbe squeezed his wand tight, pointing directly ahead.  


“Not so fast!”  


Appearing from what seemed like out of nowhere, Hermione lunged forward and disarmed Crabbe. Ron came from behind her and shot a spell at Draco, who jumped out of the way and fell onto a pile of books which then toppled over him.  


“Harry, do you have the diadem?” Hermione yelled as she stunned Goyle.  


Everything was happening so quickly. Draco stood up and raised his wand. “I'm not here to hurt you!” He cried but Weasley disarmed him as well.  


“Yeah, I got it.”  


“Let's get out of here, then!” Granger pulled Harry by the shirt.  


Crabbe clambered to grab Goyle's wand and pointed it forward. 

“AVADA KEDAVRA,” he screamed and a flash of green light licked through the air and flew at Granger but she ducked out of the way.  


Ron ran at him, his wand raised. He chased him past Draco who in turn went towards Harry.  


“Harry, listen to me, I'm not here to hurt you!”  


“Malfoy, you better stay back.” Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, pointing her wand at him with purpose, but Harry walked between them.  


“Draco why are you here?”  


“I was trying to find you.” He stepped forward.  


“Why?” Harry looked at him with a confused expression on his face, but he knew the answer to that question.  


“I-” Draco started but turned around to look behind him. He could smell smoke and things burning.  


Ron appeared, speeding quickly past Draco. “RUN!” He grabbed onto Hermione and then Draco saw it; a huge wave of fire emerged from behind them. His face paled and he turned to Harry. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes.  


“Come on!” The Gryffindor pulled him by the arm but Draco stopped. A lapping flame engulfed a tower of stuff directly behind them.  


Draco grabbed Goyle by the fabric of his robes who then stood to his feet unevenly, recovering from being stunned.  


“Wha...”  


“Run!” Draco screamed as the boy's eyes grew wide at the sight of the fire.  


They ran as fast as they could, Ron and Hermione a few feet in front of them. Flames roared all around. Harry squeezed tightly to Draco's wrist, dragging him through the clutter, yelling Aguamenti and pointing his wand randomly about, but the little bit of water did no good. A large tower of stacked boxes fell and Harry dodged them. Draco's hand slipped out of his grasp as the blonde tumbled backwards, the broken boxes falling between them. A barrier.  


“Come on, mate!” Ron shouted, turning around quickly at the noise and pulling Harry with him. 

“Draco!” Harry yelled, looking back as Goyle pulled Draco up and they ran around the boxes, disappearing behind another tower of junk.  


“No, we have to go!” Hermione insisted, both her and Ron looking at him with frantic confusion.  


Draco and Goyle hurried through the empty paths but they came to a dead end. Looking to his left, Draco lead the taller Slytherin to a stack of furniture.  


“We have to go up; there's no other way.”  


Goyle nodded and at the same time they began to climb. The flames were on their way towards them and the blonde scrambled to get a good grip of a table leg above him. He hoisted himself up, sweat dripping down his brow and back. They pulled themselves to the surface of the table and worked their way up further. Goyle's foot gave out on him and he slipped, but Draco grabbed his arm and held him steady. Once at the top of the tower, he looked out into the huge mass of fire. It surged around them.  


_I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ Draco thought to himself. If the fire didn't swallow them whole in the next couple of minutes, the smoke alone would suffocate them. He couldn't even cry or scream, everything inside him seemed to have dried up from the heat.  


“Malfoy, look!” Goyle yelled.  


Squinting forward, Draco saw something flying at them. Was Harry on a broomstick?  


“Take my hand!” The Gryffindor yelled as he got closer, dipping his broom down to reach out towards Draco. Ron and Hermione flew up behind him and reached for Goyle.  


Holding onto the table beneath him with one arm, Draco threw the other arm up towards Harry, but his hand was too sweaty and it slipped right through the brunette's grip.  


The flames had climbed up the tower after them and were biting at Draco's feet.  


Both brooms swerved around and came back toward the Slytherins. Reaching his hand up again, Draco felt the table underneath him begin to slip. He let out a scream as Harry suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm and hoisted him up.  


“Don't let go!” Harry yelled, flying faster as the fire roared up behind them.  


Draco squeezed his arms so tightly around the Gryffindor's waist that there was no way he would be able to let go. Smoke filled their lungs and Draco tucked his head in Harry's shoulder. They flew towards the opening in the wall and the blonde could feel the bristles of the broom catch fire right behind him.  


“Harry!” His voice squeaked and Harry flew faster, dodging the flames as they came at them.  


The door was so close and Draco shut his eyes.  


He felt himself hit the wall outside and he crashed to the floor. Harry fell on top of him and the broom snapped at contact with the concrete.  


For a moment Draco didn't know if he was dead or alive. His body shook with the shock of what had just happened and he began to cough, his lungs aching from having been full of smoke.  


Harry lifted himself feebly on his elbows and rolled off the blonde, falling onto his back.  


“Harry! Harry, you're alright!” Hermione yelled as she rushed over to him. Ron followed up behind her as Goyle sat against a wall trying to regain his strength.  


“Did you get the diadem?” Ron asked.  


Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the blackened tiara. The gems were broken and the silver was charred.  


“I...I think it's destroyed.” He dropped it onto the floor.  


Draco pulled himself to his knees and continued coughing. Harry turned to him and his eyes widened. They were covered in soot and grime from sweat and smoke. Draco's clothes were filled with holes and his usually pristine hair was filled with ash.  


“Are you okay?” Harry put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ron pulled Hermione to her feet behind him.  


Draco looked up into the brunette's green eyes and nodded. “You...you came back for me.” He whispered.  


“I told you I wasn't going to let you die.” A tiny, weak smile formed at his lips and Draco let out a heavy exhale.  


“Harry, we have to keep going.” Hermione said, looking down at them, unsure about the situation.  


“I know.” He stood to his feet, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up.  


“What are you doing?” Ron looked from one to the other.  


Draco dropped the Gryffindor's hand back at his side and looked helplessly at the Weasley, then back at Harry.  


“I want to come with you.” Draco blurted out.  


“What is he saying?”  


“Leave us alone, Malfoy.”  


“Guys!” Harry raised his voice. They looked at him with utter uncertainty on their faces. He turned to Draco and looked only at him. “You can't come with us. Take Goyle and get out of the castle.”  


“What? No, I'm coming with you.” The Slytherin insisted.  


“No you're not.”  


“Yeah I am.” He lowered his voice.  


“Draco, listen to me. If you're here I'll only worry that you're going to get hurt. It was already stupid of you to come after me in the first place...”  


“Harry, what are you doing? Just leave him.” Ron spoke harshly.  


They ignored him.  


“Just get yourself out of the castle.”  


They looked into each others faces for a moment before Draco nodded.  


“Harry!” Hermione yelled.  


“Alright, I'm leaving!” Draco snapped at her.  


He walked past them and over to Goyle who was leaning against the wall.  


“Promise you'll get yourself out?” Harry called after the blonde as his friends dragged him down the hall.  


“Yes, I promise.” He sighed, watching them turn the corner, his heart aching at the sight of seeing Harry walk away.  


“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Goyle yelled, standing upright. “Since when do you and Potter talk like that?”  


Draco creased his brow and bit his lip. “It's nothing.”  


“Crabbe's just died, there's a war going on outside, and you're making googly eyes with the enemy!” He glared fiercely.  


Draco remained silent.  


“I'm gonna go find my family. You're on your own, Malfoy.” He tore from the wall and ran ahead, turning the corner and leaving Draco standing by himself.  


The blonde started to panic. Everybody had left him.  


There were loud booming noises coming from every side of the castle and the walls trembled around him. He had to find his parents and get out. The only problem was that he didn't have a wand.  


Taking off down the hall, Draco ran through the corridors, passing by other students fleeing and dodging a couple duels when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He held his breath and forced himself to keep going. No matter what he saw, what was going on around him, he had to find his parents. They would likely be together, but he didn't know where.  


The first floor was full of people fighting. He avoided everyone he saw and ran into the trophy room. Poking his head out the doorway to check if he had been followed, he felt himself being pulled around all of a sudden. A light haired Death Eater threw him to the ground and pointed his wand directly in Draco's face. The blonde's eyes widened as he fell backwards, unable to run away.  


“Please...please, I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm Lucius Malfoy's son!” He whimpered, shaking involuntarily.  


“Your family's name means nothing now.” The wizard's eyes were dark with vengeance and he drew his wand over his shoulder about to cast a hex. Draco closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face as if they could shield him from the Killing curse.  


A bright light zoomed by and the Death Eater was catapulted across the room, smashing into a glass case and slumping to the floor. Draco opened his eyes and looked around graciously, trying to spot his savior but there was no one in sight. He clambered to his feet and saw the wizard's wand laying on the floor in front of him. He bent down to pick it up quickly but the Death Eater pulled himself up suddenly and grabbed his wrist. Draco screamed in shock and kicked the man in the head. He fell to the floor again, and Draco backed away. He ran out of the room before the wizard regained consciousness.  


Now with a wand, Draco was no longer helpless. He hurried out into the courtyard and almost tripped over a dead body. He recognized it as one of the Weasley twins. Looking away, he stepped around him. Running in his direction was Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood. They had their wands raised. Longbottom approached quickly, and gripping Draco by the collar of his shirt, he slammed him against the wall. Wood rushed to the dead body.  


“What have you done to him you nasty evil-”  


“I didn't touch him! I swear I didn't touch him!” Draco screamed as Longbottom jabbed the end of his wand into his chest.  


“He's dead, Neville, he's dead.” Wood's voice was tired and weak.  


“You're a liar!” Neville screamed.  


“I found him that way. I didn't kill him!” Draco cried, his heart beating out of his chest.  


“I think he's right.” Wood stood up. “He doesn't have the bollocks to kill anyone.”  


Neville held him there pinned roughly against the cold, hard wall. His nostrils flared. He finally let up.  


“Consider yourself lucky.” He hissed.  


The Slytherin let out an exhale of relief and turned to run off, but right before he did, Longbottom slammed his fist right into his face. Draco felt his nose break and blood begin to run. He brought his hand to his face and looked down at his red streaked fingers. The two Gryffindor's hoisted their fallen friend up and carried him away.  


Looking around frantically for his parents, Draco sprung forward through the rubble around him. He held the light wood wand out in front of him as he searched for any sign of his mother or father.  


A loud stomping noise came from behind and Draco turned around to see a Giant coming towards him. Shooting as many spells as he could think of over his shoulder as he ran, the blonde rushed back into the castle. Once inside, a piercing noise suddenly rang through his ears. He pulled his hands to cover them but it was coming from inside his head. Everyone around him halted as they too lifted their hands to their ears.  


The Dark Lord's voice was cold. He demanded that all the fighting stop and Harry Potter come to him directly.  


When the voice ceased and Draco's head was left with a throbbing pain, he looked around.  


People were no longer shooting spells at each other. Instead, the Death Eaters ran out of the castle and everyone else bustled inside the Great Hall. He didn't know where he should go.  


Draco stood in a corner of the Entrance Hall trying to spot his parents. They were still nowhere to be seen. Several students gave him dirty looks as they passed by and Draco brought his eyes to the ground shamefully.  


He could hear people crying from within the Great Hall.  


“They're taking all the dead bodies in there.” A young witch said to another as they hurried though the doorway.  


Draco perked his head up. What if his parents were dead? What if they had been killed and their bodies were lying in the hall. Tears came to his eyes at this realization and he shakily entered the huge room. It smelled of death. He looked around wearily, holding his breath. Bodies of students and professors he had once known were strewn about in little cots. Madame Pomfrey was tending to a group of injured students from his year but his parents were still nowhere to be found.  


In the corner of the room he saw the Weasleys. They were huddled over the body of their lost son and Draco watched them as they cried. He pursed his lips together and looked away. He couldn't help but feel bad for them. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw someone coming towards him. He turned and his heart nearly stopped.  


“Draco, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, his voice cracking as he approached.  


“Harry!” He exclaimed. “I...I can't find my parents.” He sounded like a little boy.  


Harry looked shaken and exhausted. His eyelids were puffy, probably from crying.  


“Is everything alright?” Draco asked, reaching his hand out to touch the Gryffindor's shoulder without thinking.  


The brunette looked at the ground. “No.” He whispered.  


Draco felt a pain in his stomach. “What's going on?”  


“I....it's...” He looked up and his eyebrows creased slightly. “Your nose is broken.”  


“What?” The Slytherin brought his hand up to his face, remembering being punched. “Oh, yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it.”  


Harry pulled out his wand and Draco recognized it immediately. It was his hawthorne wand that he had given to the brunette back at the manor.  


“Harry, it's fine....”  


“Episkey”  


Draco groaned in pain and grabbed his nose. “Merlin's beard, Potter.” He cursed under his breath.  


“It's not broken anymore.” Harry said flatly.  


Draco looked up at him. “Harry what's going on?”  


“I can't tell you.”  


“Why not?” Draco brought his hand back to the brunette's shoulder.  


Harry shook his head. “I just can't. I've already said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and I have to go.”  


The blonde's eyes widened. “Wait, you're not actually going to meet him are you?”  


The Gryffindor gestured to follow him. “Come on, I don't want to be in here anymore. We can talk outside.”  


They walked out of the hall and into an empty classroom. Harry shut the door behind them.  


“Tell me what's going on.” Draco demanded, sitting on top of a desk.  


Sighing, Harry folded his arms at his chest. “You know how I told you about the Horcruxes?”  


Draco nodded.  


“Well come to find out...I'm one of them.”  


The blonde titled his head in confusion. “What?”  


“I'm one of his Horcruxes. He didn't mean to make me into one...but he did and now I have to-”  


“You can't be serious; how do you know?”  


“Snape.” Harry nodded slowly. “Before he died, he told me to take some of his memories to the pensieve. He and Dumbledore knew all along but couldn't tell me until now.”  


“Snape's dead?” Draco asked quietly.  


“Yeah.” Harry's eyes became sullen.  


“S-so now you have to go face him?” Draco's voice trembled.  


Harry nodded.  


“No.” The blonde stood up from the desk and stepped towards him.  


“I have to.” He looked away.  


“You'll die!” Draco grabbed him by the shoulders.  


“I have to.” He repeated.  


Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and Draco's mind raced.  


“You can't die.” His voice was a childish whisper. Harry looked up at him, tears also welling in his green eyes.  


“Draco...” He titled his head and brought a hand to the boy's outstretched arm.  


“No, I won't let you die! There has to be another way.” The Slytherin pleaded, his lips trembling.  


“There isn't.”  


“But...but we save each others lives, why can't I save you?” Tears fell to his cheeks.  


“There's nothing you can do.” He paused. “I have to die.”  


Draco leapt forward, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor tightly and burying his head in the crook of the boy's neck. “I won't let you go.” His voice was muffled by sobs.  


Harry rubbed Draco's back and ran his fingers through the messy blonde hair. “You have to let me go. I don't have a lot of time.”  


Draco pulled away, sniffling. “I know a spell, it can give you time. Please just don't go!”  


“What do you mean you know a spell?” Harry looked up at him, confused.  


“I used to use it all the time so I could spend more time on my schoolwork. The amount of time it allows is somewhat questionable. It can vary from thirty minutes to an hour, sometimes two.” He pulled out his wand.  


“Wait...Draco what do you mean?”  


“It'll give you more time to plan an attack, find something that will kill him for good.” Draco squeezed the wand in his hand.  


“I...I...” Harry was speechless, unsure how to react to this sudden bit of information.  


A flicker of teal light came from the end of the wand and suddenly everything went perfectly silent. They could no longer hear the voices coming from within the Great Hall outside.  


“What just happened?” Harry looked around quickly, trying to figure it out.  


“Time stopped.” He set the wand on the desk next to him. “Everything else outside of this room has stopped for now.”  


Harry looked at him with an unsure expression on his face. “How did you...I can't believe...”  


“You should go try to find a way to stop him now, I've given you time!” Draco insisted, ushering him towards the door.  


Harry shrugged the Slytherin off and this time he gripped the boy by the shoulders holding him still. “Draco, there is no other way. It was all in Snape's memories. Dumbledore said so himself.”  


“What does Dumbledore know?” Draco retorted, his eyes darting across Harry's face.  


Harry lifted an eyebrow. “Draco.” He rubbed his fingers soothingly on the blonde's shoulders. “Stop trying to argue with me. I don't want to argue. I've accepted it and now you have to.”  


The Slytherin shook his head. “I'm not going to accept it.”  


“You've just given me an extra hour to live and you want to spend it fighting with me?”  


Draco stood still then. His heart sunk and he realized Harry was right. He blinked and a tear ran down his cheek.  


“Harry, I-”  


The Gryffindor leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him in to a kiss.  


Taken by surprise, Draco's eyes shot wide open. He didn't move for a second but suddenly he felt his hands go to Harry's neck and he kissed him back. Their lips pressed against one another, Draco shut his eyes and felt a surge of emotion fill his body. Their mouths moved in unison, slowly embracing every inch of passion. Harry parted his lips and let his tongue caress Draco's, feeling the boy quiver against him.  


They pulled apart slowly, Draco cupping his hands around the brunette's face and Harry grasping the back of the Slytherin's shirt. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling their breath, hot and staggered between them. Harry ran his hands up Draco's torso, stopping at the front two buttons of his suit jacket. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes.  


He dropped the jacket to the floor and felt the Gryffindor's warm, calloused hands grip the edge of his turtleneck. Draco lifted his arms over his head and Harry pulled the shirt off.  


The blonde's eyes fluttered as another tear rolled down his cheek when Harry looked down at his Dark Mark.  


“Shh..” Harry cooed, bringing a hand to the boy's cheek and wiping the tear away. He lifted his own shirt off and threw it next to Draco's.  


They embraced in another kiss, chests bare and pressed up against each other.  


Harry put his hands on the blonde's hips, pulling them to his own.  


Draco let out a tiny noise and moved his hands up and down the Gryffindor's chest. He felt the button of his pants come undone and Harry's hands slide them down his thighs. Draco pulled them all the way down and kicked his shoes off.  


The brunette undid his belt, tossed it off to the side and fumbled with his zipper. Once he had gotten his pants and shoes off, he swallowed heavily, scanning Draco up and down.  


He had very little hair on his body and his waist was thin. His arms were dirty from the events of the day, as was his face. There was a little dried blood under his left nostril and he had a few shallow cuts here and there. His ruffled and messy hair had bits of ash still left in it. Harry took a deep breath. Draco looked perfect to him.  


They came together again, running their hands over their bodies. Underneath his boxer shorts, Draco could feel Harry's arousal against his leg.   


The Gryffindor hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of Draco's undergarments. He looked up into his grey eyes. “Can I?”  


The blonde nodded, exhaling loudly when Harry pulled them down to the floor. He felt the boy's hand stroke him slowly before moving to his own underwear and removing them.  


They stood there naked, breathing heavily, gazing at each other for the first time being exposed like this.  


Harry grabbed the wand from his pant's pocket and pointed it at an empty space on the floor next to them. A large blanket and pillow appeared.  


Draco swallowed and took the brunette by the hand. They knelt on the blanket together and Draco laid back, his head falling softly on the pillow. Harry ran his hands shakily over the boy's hips and down his thighs, spreading his legs slightly so he could kneel between them. Draco's heart was racing and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.  


Running his hand over the blonde's half-hard erection, Harry bent down to kiss him right below the navel. Draco hitched his breath. The Gryffindor's hand lingered down and his fingers gently brushed over the blonde's entrance.  


"This might feel a bit cold."

He muttered something and another shot of blue light emitted from his wand. The spell sent an icy, warm chill to Draco's core, creating a silky sort of feeling at the place where Harry's finger had been moments ago.

“Ah...” The noise escaped Draco's lips and his eyes shut.  


Harry brought his wand to the floor before his fingers connected with the skin that was now much warmer and slicker than before. He slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside, watching Draco tentatively. He was unimaginably tight.  


“Relax.” The brunette whispered.  


Draco nodded and took a deep breath.  


The finger moved in a little further, slowly breaching through the tight muscle until it was all the way in. He pulled it out almost all the way and pushed it back in gently.  


The blonde arched his back.  


Harry continued this for a couple of minutes before adding another finger. He spread them apart with ease, stretching Draco ever so slowly.  


“Harry...you don't have a lot of time,” Draco spoke weakly, catching his breath.  


“I want to make sure you're ready.” He rubbed his free hand on the blonde's hip.  


“I am. Harry, I'm ready.”  


Nodding with a look of apprehension, Harry pulled his fingers out. He placed his hands on either of Draco's thighs and moved them apart a little more. He then lined himself up at the blonde's entrance and moved a little so he and Draco were face to face. Kisses painted the pale boy's neck, cheeks and lips. A fire was kindling between them. Harry took a deep breath. Guiding himself forward, he pushed just barely enough to be inside.  


Draco squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the blanket in his hands. A pain shot up his spine, but he didn't make a sound.  


Harry pushed in a little more, letting out a quiet moan. He continued until he had filled Draco completely.  


The blonde let out a cry. The sound stung the silence of their space and Draco cupped his hand to his mouth to stifle any more unexpected noises. Harry stopped abruptly and bit his lip.  


“Am I hurting you?” His voice shook.  


“It's fine. Harry, it's fine.” The Slytherin struggled to catch his breath, his hand moving to grip the blanket beneath him.  


“I don't want to keep going if it hurts too much. I can just hold you instead.”  


Draco opened his eyes and gave Harry a serious look. “I want you to keep going. Please trust me when I say that I want this.”  


Harry brought a hand to the blonde's cheek and leaned his head down to kiss him. Rocking his hips at an even slower pace, he closed his eyes and let the feeling spread through him.  


Draco brought one hand to the boy's neck and one to his upper arm as he tried to relax. He looked into his lover's concentrating face and a feeling of sorrow began to fill him. A tear fell down his face and he inhaled shakily. Harry opened his eyes, noticing Draco's expression.  


“Shh...it's going to be okay.” He whispered in his ear, continuing his hips' slow thrust.  


Draco ran his fingers through the boy's hair. He felt kisses on his neck. His eyes fluttered shut. It didn't matter if it hurt a little – in fact, the pain was beginning to subside. All that mattered was that Harry was the one inside him. He was the only one he had ever wanted and he finally had him.  


Tired grunts fell from the Gryffindor's swollen lips and he held his hands on Draco's shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust a little harder.  


Draco moaned loudly, tightening his fingers around the messy strands of Harry's hair.  


“Oh, Draco...” He panted, moving a bit faster, his breath uneven and heavy.  


The blonde kissed his forehead, tasting sweat and soot on his lips.  


Harry thrust deep inside him, his hips rocking steadily. He dug his fingertips into the back of Draco's shoulders and started to groan.  


Draco wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and gripped his face in his hands. Harry's eyes were watery and he bent his neck down so he could kiss Draco's lips.  


The Gryffindor pumped rigorously, feeling the sudden surge of ecstasy spread through him. He tilted his neck back and let out a loud moan.  


Draco closed his eyes, feeling Harry come inside him and shake with pleasure.  


Once the feeling had passed, Harry fell limply on top of the blonde, resting his head on his sweaty chest. He lay there peacefully, listening to Draco's heart beating fast.  


Looking up, Harry saw more tears fall from Draco's eyes.  


“Draco...” He whispered, bringing a hand to the boy's cheek. “Draco, are you alright?”  


“Harry, I love you.” The blonde cried, his lips quivering.  


Harry swallowed and rubbed Draco's chest.  


“I know you don't love me back, but I want you to know.”  


“I never said I didn't love you back.” He looked into the Slytherin's eyes. “I just can't say it right now. It sounds too much like goodbye.” He gently rolled off and sat up. Draco pulled himself up, too.  


Harry glanced over to his right and picked up his boxers from the floor. He pulled them over his legs and all the way on, then got on his knees facing Draco.  


“Please don't leave me,” the blonde whimpered.  


Harry bent down and kissed him.  


“Don't start that up again. Please. I can't do this right now, Draco,” he whispered, trying not to sound harsh.  


“I know, I know...I just don't want it to be true.” He reached for his own undergarments and Harry handed them to him.  


“I don't want it to be true either. I want to live. I want to hold you and never let go. Feel us connect like that again. Tell my friends that we're together. I want to see the look on your parents' faces when we tell them, too. I want to do it all...but I know that I can't. And I have accepted that.” Tears were falling from his eyes, as well.  


Draco couldn't bring himself to speak. He just watched Harry dress himself.  


Clearing his throat and wiping his face with the back of his hand, Harry picked up Draco's pants and shirt and set them in the boy's lap.  


“You said the time for that charm varies, so you should probably get dressed, too.”  


Draco nodded and stood to his feet. His legs were wobbly but he pulled his pants on and buttoned them with trembling hands. Harry grabbed the Slytherin's suit jacket and once Draco had his shirt on, the brunette walked behind him, took one sleeve of the black jacket and pulled it up his arm, then did the same to the other. He walked back around and brushed off the front.  


Draco reached forward and took the Gryffindor's wrist in his hand, pulling him forward so their bodies were against one another again. He gripped the boy's shoulders and pressed his mouth to Harry's. They closed their eyes as tears fell from them both. Harry squeezed his arms tightly around the blonde's waist, kissing back with fervent vigor. They held each other for several minutes, kissing and letting tears run down their cheeks.  


A _pop_ sounded in their eardrums, alerting them of the spell's sudden breaking. All the noises from the world around them came back in an overwhelming clamor.  


“Harry...” Draco let out a sob against the boy's lips, his body shaking. They pulled apart and Harry rubbed the Slytherin's back.  


“It's time.” Harry's voice trembled.  


“No...”   


The brunette nodded his head.  


“After I leave, go to the Great Hall and find Neville. He'll tell you what the plan is for the last Horcrux.”  


Draco closed his eyes and nodded in return.  


Harry began to pull away toward the door. Draco grabbed his hand.  


“I have to go to the forest before anyone else dies for me.” He looked into the Slytherin's glistening grey eyes and gave his hand a squeeze.  


“W-will it be quick?” Draco blurted out, another sob shaking through his body.  


The Gryffindor took a deep breath. “I think so.”  


They looked into each others weakened, tear covered faces. Draco remembered when he had first met Harry before they started their first year. He had been so arrogant then. He remembered when he had joined the Quidditch team and they fought violently against one another for the snitch. Draco could never have beaten him in a million years. Back in fourth year when Harry was in the TriWizard Tournament and he had watched the Gryffindor fight for his life against the dragon. Then he remembered their first kiss. Harry had taken him by surprise, but he finally accepted it. What he wouldn't do to never stop kissing him.  


“Draco, be safe.” Harry gave his hand another squeeze before dropping it limply to his side.  


The Slytherin pursed his lips together and brought a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out.  


Harry turned to the door and grasped the handle, pulling it open. He looked back at Draco and smiled weakly. The blonde forced a smile back even though it took more effort than he had left in him.  


Then Harry walked out the door.  


Draco closed his eyes and wept, falling back against the wall and sliding to the floor. He clutched his knees and rocked back and forth.  


An uncertain amount of time passed before he was able to lift himself to his feet and leave the room.  


As he walked into the Great Hall, his legs dragging slightly and his eyes fighting to stay open, he decided now was not the time to talk to Neville. Instead, he sat down in an empty chair and stared at the floor.  


Someone ran into the hall shouting. Draco looked up. It was Seamus Finnigan followed by Dean Thomas. They had looks of fear on their faces.  


“He's here, he's here!”  


Murmurs erupted around the room and people stood up quickly.  


“Voldemort's here and he has Harry!”  


Hermione Granger ran forward. “Seamus is he...?”  


The Irishman took a breath and looked out at everyone's anxious faces. He swallowed heavily then finally spoke. “He's dead.”


	4. Nothing Else to Live For

CH 4: Nothing Else to Live For

Draco couldn't feel a thing. He tried to feel his heart slowing to a pace in which it almost stopped. He tried to feel the single tear that cascaded down his cheek. He tried to feel anything at all, but he couldn't.

Hermione Granger pulled her hands to her face and began to sob. Ron Weasley ran up behind her, a sickened expression across his face.

"We 'ave to go out there...or else he'll come in _here_." Seamus spoke authoritatively although he had the same saddened expression as everyone else. All the people within the Great Hall looked as though they had reached the end of the rope; they were ready to give up. They had tears in their eyes and grimaced looks on their faces, but within a few moments, they all stood to their feet. All but Draco Malfoy. He couldn't bring himself to move.

"We need to get ready. We need to devise a plan." Dean choked out as he turned to Seamus.

"What'r we supposed to do?" Seamus shook his head. "We 'ave to give ourselves up or else he'll kill us all."

"He'll kill us all anyway!" Ron snapped, his arms around Hermione as she wiped the tears from her face. "Harry wouldn't want us to give up." His voice softened as his gaze dropped to the floor.

A loud, clamorous gust of wind broke into the Great Hall as the doors swung open. A hoard of Death Eaters entered and at the front of the formation, leading them inside with his pet snake around his neck, was Lord Voldemort. Everyone went quiet and one by one pulled out their wands.

Draco stood shakily from his chair and his eyes widened. His mother and father were standing in the midst of the Death Eaters, clutching each other's hands tightly, their expressions blank, features showing clear signs of exhaustion. They were alive. He wanted to lunge forward and run to them, but he knew better than that. Instead, he locked his eyes on his mother and swallowed heavily, refusing to draw attention to himself.

From behind the Dark Lord, Hagrid emerged; in his arms was Harry's lifeless body.

Several screams erupted from the hall and some people covered their mouths. Draco's knees became weak, trembling to keep him upright. He couldn't take his eyes away from the body. Many of Harry's friends came forward, shouting at Voldemort, but Draco couldn't hear them. He was numb. At that moment he wished it were him dead instead of Harry.

The Dark Lord ordered Hagrid to lay the body on the ground and with that, Draco couldn't bear to watch. He felt his chest rising and falling rapidly, his hands sweating and his head feeling as if he could faint.

_Harry's dead. He's really dead._

Bursting out of the crowd, Neville Longbottom broke past everyone, his wand raised. The Dark Lord disarmed him quickly, but the Gryffindor retorted, his words sharp. "I'll join you when Hell freezes over!"

Draco tried to comprehend what Harry had meant about finding Neville. What was his plan? Right now, Draco couldn't tell if this banter was part of Longbottom's plan or not, yet when, from out of nowhere, the Sorting Hat was placed forcibly on the Gryffindor's head and lit aflame, gasps and screams erupted from the onlookers in the Great Hall.

Draco stepped back, his eyes glistening. He shifted his gaze from the flames and back to Harry, but when he took his eyes off Harry for one moment and turned back to him, he was gone. A feeling of panic rose inside him and Draco looked around nervously. No one seemed to notice Harry's disappearance. Suddenly, in the flash of an instant, Neville ripped the burning hat from his head and pulled from it, a glimmering silver sword.

A bustle of commotion erupted as Death Eaters scrambled about and the rest of the people inside the hall stepped back cautiously. A shield of light came zipping by and the snake slid from the Dark Lord's neck, its dark scaled body slithering across the stone floor -- only to be decapitated in one swift motion by Neville's sword.

Then everything exploded.

The Dark Lord let out a scream and Neville ran back to the group.

"Where's 'arry?" Hagrid yelled, causing everyone else to finally notice the absence of his body on the ground.

"Harry!?" Hermione called, searching around frantically as her and Ron gripped each others hands tightly.

Centaurs and giants came forth, toppling down several Death Eaters. The crowds merged and duels broke out. Draco hurried through the crowd, dodging a curse. He had lost sight of his parents when the fight commenced. His throat was raw but he called for them.

A centaur rode past him and Draco fell to the ground. Looking fearfully from left to right, he saw off to the side, several students taking down Death Eaters. Sparks and lights flew everywhere.

Draco crawled across the floor, avoiding an ongoing duel nearby. Then he heard his parents' voices. They were calling for him.

Pulling the wand from his robes, Draco clambered to his feet. He ran past those around him, bumping into several people as he followed his parents' voices.

"Mother! Father! I'm here!" he called.

Someone knocked into him and Draco turned around quickly. Theodore Nott was running toward the exit and they exchanged a mutual look of worry before Draco continued on past.

"Draco!" His father's voice took him by surprise and he saw to his right, his parents rushing towards him. Narcissa's eyes filled with tears as she sprung forward, only to be pushed aside by another Death Eater. Draco tried to go to them but there were too many people in his way.

He saw his father fall to the floor from a stunning spell and his mother's fearful expression as she realized he was no longer beside her and she was unarmed. The Death Eater raised his wand with a grin showing the rot of his yellowed teeth.

"AVADA-"

"STUPEFY!" Draco screamed, a white light exploding from his wand and knocking his mother's challenger to the ground. He ran forth and embraced her tightly, tears streaming from her eyes as she held him close. Pulling apart from Narcissa, Draco knelt down, taking his father's hand in his and pulling him upright.

"Merlin, Draco, we thought you were gone," Lucius said as he straightened himself, hugging his wife and son.

"We need to leave this place." Narcissa spoke frantically as curses were fired and people fell to the floor from every side of them.

"I-I..." Draco looked around for any sign of Harry.

"Draco, we have to go now." His mother grabbed him by the wrist and they hurried toward the exit. Just then, their attention was diverted to Bellatrix and Molly Weasley dueling at one end of the hall. Narcissa covered her mouth as the killing curse was fired.

In the middle of the Great Hall everyone's attention diverted to Voldemort, a look of despair upon his face and a great roar of anger booming from him as his best follower fell to her death. He gripped his wand tightly and raised it above his head, but before he had a chance to do anything, a figure appeared before him.

Gasps were heard all around and someone yelled, "He's alive!"

_Harry._

Without hesitation or a moment of thought, Draco leapt forward, only to be pulled back by his parents.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucius hissed.

"Harry-" Draco whispered, not taking his eyes off of the Gryffindor as he offered the Dark Lord a chance to cease fighting. Was this real? Was Harry real? Draco's mind was racing.

Lucius and Narcissa both furrowed their brows. "Yes, there is still a chance that he may win." Narcissa said softly.

"We must go." Lucius snapped, grabbing Draco's arm tightly.

"No...I can't." Draco's voice was hoarse. His heart beat fast in his chest as he watched Harry and Voldemort, speaking to each other rather than dueling.

"Are you mad?" His father clenched his teeth and squeezed Draco's arm tighter.

Draco shrugged him off. "I need to stay," he demanded.

"Draco, darling, your father is right. There is a chance Potter may lose."

"He won't," Draco replied quickly.

"It doesn't matter, we must leave. It's no longer safe for us here." Lucius had a look of sheer hopelessness in his eyes.

Suddenly something was spoken and all three of them turned to face Harry and the Dark Lord.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt his stomach lurch. He could vomit.

"I can attend to Draco Malfoy," Voldemort hissed.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

Lucius and Narcissa turned to their son in shock, as did several others surrounding them finally seeming to notice the Malfoys' presence amongst them.

"You're not going to touch Draco Malfoy," Harry spoke with confidence, gripping his wand tightly in his hand.

Draco couldn't breathe. Had he really been the master of the Elder Wand? Did Harry really just defend his life in front of all these people? His mother grabbed his hand, her face paling in astonishment. Draco felt his own face reddening.

Voldemort snickered and in a sudden moment, both wizards aimed their wands at each other and bright, powerful light emerged from both.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco covered his mouth, his eyes widening. This was it.

 _Please, Harry don't die_.

The golden-red light was overtaking the green. Sparks flew out on all ends as the spells collided.

_Please, Harry, not today._

Harry gripped the hawthorn wand tightly, holding his breath.

_Don't die._

The Elder Wand flew up in the air. Harry caught it. Voldemort's eyes rolled back in his head and he crumbled to the ground.

Everything was silent for a moment.

Tom Riddle was dead.

Harry let out a staggered exhale and suddenly the entire Great Hall burst into cheers.

Ron and Hermione ran forward, wrapping their arms tightly around their friend. Then more people appeared, hugging and cheering, smiles and tears overtaking their faces. His Gryffindor friends, the Weasleys, even professors and people he had never met before were surrounding him.

Circles of people were embracing and Death Eaters were scurrying as fast as they could at every corner of the Great Hall.

Narcissa and Lucius turned to each other, realizing that they too should leave. Yet as Draco stood there, being knocked into by witches and wizards running towards Harry, he felt tears well in his eyes. They burned as they fell down his cheeks.

"Draco, come. We must leave," Lucius said softly, taking his son's arm.

But Draco did not listen, for at that moment, Harry let go of one of his friends and turned to face Draco. Green eyes met with grey. They stared into each other's dirt-speckled, worn faces and Draco pulled free from his father and bolted forward, pushing several people aside.

"Draco, what are you doing?" His father frowned, calling after him.

Harry ran forward as well.

They came together, arms wrapping around each other tightly, lips meeting in a rough, desperate kiss.

"Harry, what the Hell?" Ron barked.

"Shut up." Hermione glared at him, tugging his arm a little.

Draco's eyes shut. Harry was alive. Harry was alive and kissing him in front of everyone they had ever met.

"What - what is he doing?" Lucius's voice had become wary as he looked to his wife for an answer. Narcissa's eyes were wide. Her jaw had dropped but she did not have an answer.

Gasps and murmurs were coming from all around like the buzzing of bees in a hive.

They pulled apart from the kiss and opened their eyes to look at on another. Draco brought his hand to Harry's cheek and the Gryffindor smiled weakly.

"You did it," Draco smiled through the tears.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"And now everyone's staring at us." Draco's eyes wandered to the surrounding crowd, all with their eyes locked on the two of them.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Now we don't have to tell them each separately."

Draco laughed softly and a smile formed at his lips.

Lucius pushed through the hoard of people, his eyes narrowed and face heated in anger.

"What is this insolence? What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing, Draco Malfoy?" he snapped.

Draco turned around quickly, the smile wiping from his face immediately and turning to a grimace.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of these people!" Lucius approached hotly, his fists clenched.

Draco stood in front of Harry, protecting him as much as he could.

"He just defeated the Dark Lord and saved all of our lives!"

"That doesn't mean you need to...to kiss him!" Lucius spat.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Draco muttered and watched the fury in his father's eyes as he went to raise his fist.

Harry pushed himself in front of Draco and lifted his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You have no business speaking to me in such a tone." Lucius's eyes went to the hawthorn wand in Harry's hand. "And how on Earth did you acquire my son's wand?"

The voices around them grew louder. Ron and Hermione were arguing off to the side.

Draco swallowed heavily.

"He gave it to me," Harry said nonchalantly. "That day at the Manor. He saved my life."

"He did what?!"

"Lucius, dear..." Narcissa came from behind him and tried to pull her husband away but he wouldn't budge.

"You heard me. He saved my life along with my friends' lives as well." Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione, who, for the time being, had stopped bickering.

Lucius glared at them. "My son would never save a blood traitor or a Mudblood," he hissed.

Hermione stepped forward, her eyes narrowed, but Draco pulled out his wand and stepped in front of her and Harry.

"Father, I think you need to go." Draco aimed his wand at his father. Hermione and Narcissa gasped. People all around them had gone quiet.

"Draco..." Lucius frowned, becoming speechless.

"Just go. I will see you back at home," he spoke sharply, gesturing toward the exit with the wand.

Lucius huffed out a breath and looked around with narrowed eyes at all the face staring at him.

He brushed off his robes and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her through the crowd and out of the Great Hall.

Suddenly everyone began to speak again, bombarding Harry with questions and passing odd, dirty looks over Draco.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Your parents would be so proud!"

"You just defeated Voldemort, what are you going to do now?"

"Harry, what did you mean about Malfoy saving you?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"But he's evil!"

"What would your parents say?"

"Why were you kissing Malfoy?"

Harry pushed everyone away.

"Stop!" he cried. "Please, everyone, just stop."

Ron stood behind him, guarding him from any more crazed people while Draco stood in front.

"I will explain everything. But right now...right now I need to speak with a few people alone."

"Anything you want, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, he needs some rest."

The voices continued as Harry took Draco by the hand and gripped Ron's arm, pulling them both outside of the Great Hall with Hermione following closely behind.

Once they had escaped the crowds and were outside with the sun setting a warm glow on the horizon, Harry took a deep breath and stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"Harry, you really need to explain," Hermione said, glancing questionably over at Draco.

"Yeah mate, what's all this stuff about Malfoy?" Ron asked, pretending to ignore the blonde.

Draco stood silent beside Harry and looked down at the ground.

"Alright," Harry began. "The thing is, Draco and I have been together for well...quite some time." He looked from one friend to the other, taking in their confused expressions.

"What exactly do you mean by 'together'?" Hermione put her arms at her hips.

Harry glanced warily at Draco. "What do you think?"

Ron cringed and glared at the Slytherin. Hermione's eyes widened.

"But...but why Malfoy?"

"You hate Malfoy and Malfoy hates you."

Both Harry and Draco grinned slightly, though they weren't looking at each other.

"I don't hate him. He's not the person you think he is." Harry sighed and grabbed Draco's hand gently.

"He's a Death Eater," Hermione said darkly.

Draco tensed.

"He saved your life," Harry said, rubbing his thumb over the top of Draco's hand in an attempt to relax him.

"He hates us!" Ron bellowed.

"No he does not!" Harry argued, but Draco butted in.

"I don't hate you."

Ron and Hermione both went silent and stared, gaping at him.

"I know I'm not the kind of person you want Harry to be with. I know that I have done...awful things...but you both mean a great deal to Harry and therefore I cannot hate you."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Harry stood in shock, staring at Draco. Ron folded his arms at his chest.

"I don't like this one bit, Harry," Ron grumbled after a minute of silence.

"Neither do I," piped in Hermione.

"Well I'm sorry, but he's staying." Harry sighed, turning to Draco and looking up at him apologetically. "Plus, we just won the war, I think that's more pertinent than mine and Draco's relationship right now."

Hermione sighed. "You're right," she shook her head.

"I think we should go see Dumbledore," Harry said, trying to change the subject. "I'd like to give this back to him." He pulled the Elder Wand from his pocket and smiled.

Hermione nodded.

"Wait – but you're not going to keep it?" Ron looked almost distraught.

"Of course not." Harry smiled slightly, pulling Draco's hawthorn wand from his pocket and handing it to him as the others watched. "Neither of these wands are mine, really. I'd like my old one back," he sighed.

Draco tucked his wand in his pocket next to the one he had acquired during the battle.

"But first, I'd like to see Dumbledore," Harry said tiredly.

"Alright then, lets go." Hermione nodded, gesturing towards the castle.

"You two go ahead, we'll be right behind you," Harry replied, taking Draco and pulling him a little closer.

Ron rolled his eyes and groaned. "Please, _please_ , no more snogging."

"Then I'd hurry if I were you," Harry teased, waving them off as Ron stuck out his tongue, making a face. "We'll meet you there."

He turned to Draco, pulling him so they were facing each other. Draco grabbed his other hand.

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

Draco paused, looking down at him. "I can't believe I just told your friends I didn't hate them."

Harry jabbed him gently in the side and they both laughed softy.

They looked into each other's eyes, pressing their bodies close.

"I thought you were dead," Draco spoke solemnly.

"I was dead." Harry nodded.

"You what?"

"In the forest, I died but I came back."

Draco stared at him, completely bemused.

"Voldemort killed the Horcrux part of me and I went to this strange place with Dumbledore, but I came back and your mum actually saved my life."

Draco tipped his head to the side. "...what?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Harry smiled.

"Alright..." Draco answered slowly, though he was still very confused.

More silence passed and they continued holding each other.

"It was awful," Draco said finally.

"I know." Harry lowered his eyes, his expression becoming more dejected. "So many people died because of me."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," Draco shook his head. "I mean when I thought you were dead."

Harry continued looking down. "Oh."

"I...I felt like my world was crashing down around me and that there was nothing else to live for."

"Draco..."

"I couldn't breathe. I wanted to be there with you...to be dead instead of here without-"

"Draco, I love you."

The Slytherin's expression went blank and he stared down at Harry, eyes watery with tears.

Harry finally looked up and brought his lips to Draco's.

"I love you," he said again, bringing his hands to Draco's face.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco said shakily, his heart beating out of his chest. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, not caring about the sweat, dirt and tears mixed in with the taste of Harry's lips on his.

After several minutes they finally broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other and catching their breath.

"Draco, I'm tired," Harry exhaled.

"I know."

"We should go catch up with Ron and Hermione."

Draco nodded, taking Harry by the hand.

Together they walked through the courtyard toward Dumbledore's office.

"The look on your parents' faces..." Harry said, laughing to himself.

"Oh Merlin, the look on _everyone's_ faces." Draco joined in and the two of them walked through the castle, meeting up with Ron and Hermione, finally placing the Elder Wand with its true master and eventually getting some much deserved rest.

 

Thank you all for reading! Please review! Lots of love to all my readers


End file.
